


Suddenly Together

by Holyangelheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sheith Secret Santa 2017, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: Keith finds himself alone during the holidays, but his dorm neighbor offers a chance to spend a little alone time with him.Short and sweet!





	Suddenly Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for [mei-the-monster](http://mei-the-monster.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! I know it's after Christmas and New Years, but I hope you enjoy this one shot!

There was no one around. The university had a policy during winter break where those who can go home for the holidays could leave if they wish, but those who couldn’t for whatever reason were free to stay as long as they didn’t give any trouble to the staff or authorities. By the time finals ended and some students ended before others, most of the campus was already deserted. Only a few remained and he happened to be one of them. It was his first actual winter—he almost died once the temperatures dropped in the fall. He was sick for two weeks and missed a couple days of classes. It immediately set him back a letter grade and he vowed not to start the next semester repeating such a mistake.

Keith was determined to start his break off right: it was time to stock up so he wouldn’t have to venture out into the bitter cold when the temperature dips to below freezing.

“Keith?”

He turned around, the metal key for his room smacking his chest. He smiled. “Shiro? What are you doing here?”

Shiro tilted his head to the side, an eyebrow propped up as he leaned against his door frame. He laughed, “Just checking on my neighbor from across the way.”

His face reddened. “I didn’t realize you were still here. Thought you’d leave like everyone else for the holidays…”

“Nah, this is going to be my last semester so I want to make sure I take care of any loose ends before applying for graduation,” he said.

“Oh…that makes sense.” There were only a few people left in the entire dorm, yet Keith suddenly felt self-conscious as someone walked behind him. He instinctively stepped forward to avoid them, feeling his hands land on fabric, but was stopped from moving any further. His eyes snapped up, the tip of his nose brushing against Shiro’s square jawline. “Sorry—”

“Don’t worry about it, Keith,” Shiro said. His voice was softer, almost breathy as he covered his mouth. His eyes were closed for a few seconds, but when he opened them, the usual grin on his lips returned. “So, heading somewhere?”

“Mhm, going to the store to stock up—would you like something?”

“I’m good, actually. Just ordered pizza so I have to go downstairs in a bit to get it. Going to marathon Star Wars,” Shiro pointed his thumb towards his room. “Want to hang when you come back?”

He smiled, “Didn’t you marathon the series during Thanksgiving break?”

“Shhh,” Shiro held his pointer finger to his lips, hiding his lopsided grin. “The Last Jedi was released on the 14th. This is the _perfect_ time to marathon it.”

“Space nerd.”

“So are you,” he retorted without skipping a beat. Of course since both of them were astronomy majors. “Is that a yes?”

“Sure, if you don’t mind.”

“I would love to have you…there,” Shiro finished hesitantly. “U-Uh yeah, so, you should probably, yeah.”

Keith looked at him questionably, but ignored how Shiro’s face seemed flushed suddenly. He pulled down his red beanie below his ears and finger gunned towards Shiro. He shoved his hands into his red and white varsity jacket as he entered the stairwell to head downstairs.

The gust of frigid air that blew in his face nearly sent him flying. It took him a while to get used to the consistent 60 degree Fahrenheit days of the fall but it was easily below 30 right now. He was too preoccupied making his check list; he completely forgot to check the weather forecast for the day. He mentally groaned. He was still within the dorm’s protection, but he didn’t feel like going back inside.

“Keith—!”

Keith twirled around, almost knocking into Shiro as he stopped abruptly before him. “Shiro?”

“Here,” he unraveled the long fluffy black and red plaid infinity scarf from around his neck and wrapped the other end around Keith. “It’s supposed to start snowing in an hour. I think it’d be safer for you to go tomorrow. I’ll take you to the store in my truck, alright?”

Keith was too occupied with the fact that their breaths began to combine in the cold air to answer. Shiro wore a thick puffy black jacket and gloves that also matched his black beanie. He sneezed.

“Your nose is all red now,” Shiro mumbles as he opens up his jacket and wraps the left side around Keith, pulling him to his chest. “You’re gonna get sick again, Keith.”

“How many times are you going to save me when I’m sick?” He asked.

“As many times as it takes,” Shiro whispered close to his ear.

Keith instinctively raised his hands to his face, flinching as his cold fingers touched his warm face. Before he could rub them together to gain some warmth back, Shiro took off his right glove and slipped it onto Keith’s hand. He then rubbed the left side between his mismatched hands and blew on them. “You know you don’t have to do that…”

Shiro’s face turned completely red. The change was so sudden that Keith was able to connect the dots and his entire face flushed in response. “Keith—”

“Um…hello?” The two of them looked up towards the sidewalk and froze. “I wasn’t sure if I should intrude, but I have an order for…Shiro…?”

“T-Thanks!” Shiro shouted. He wrapped the jacket and scarf around Keith and approached the pizza guy with an apologetic smile. He took the money out from his pocket, but then reached into the other pocket to retrieve his wallet and took out an extra five dollars. “Here you go…”

“Do you want change?” He asked as he handed a large square box to Shiro along with a 2-liter of Coke.

“It’s all for you, happy holidays.”

“Thanks, man—you and Keith too.” The delivery guy flashed them a peace sign before tucking the bag for the pizza under his arm as he jogged towards the parking lot, leaving the two space nerds to defrost.

“So…your place or mine?” Keith asked as a breeze flew through him. He laughed at his own joke, but Shiro didn’t laugh. Shiro always laughed. “Um…Shiro? Are you okay?”

“Keith…I…” He slowly turned around, revealing a running nose and dazed grey eyes. “I think I’m getting sick.”

Keith looked him up and down as he stood with the pizza and the bag with the large bottle in the middle of the sidewalk. He was missing his jacket, scarf, and one of his gloves still. “Your place it is then.”

The two of them spent the rest of their day sitting on Shiro’s loveseat bundled up underneath a large galaxy throw blanket with no space between them. They eventually nodded off and their marathon needed a rain check that got extended into a movie date right after they opened their Christmas gifts for each other. They spent their New Year’s Eve the same way, starting the New Year off together.

Officially.

* * *

 


End file.
